Miss No Good
by 4Ever1SasoSaku
Summary: In her old school she was named 'the beauty queen', now in her new school she is known as 'Miss No Good'.But as soon as the Most wanted boy in the school Sasori takes intrest towards her, she is known to the girls as 'The death target'


**This**_** is my first fanfic for my fav. couple in the whole wide anime world on this site. If it sucks i understand don't flame on me review **_**and**** enjoy!**

"Sakura time for school".Sakura rolled out of bed."Coming mom".*Yawn* I got up pulled on my skirt that goes down to my ankle my long sleeve shirt that was baggy,so i looked flat chested,(which i'm not nor am i sized double D but mines were normal size like a c) then i put on socks that go up to my knee,and charter girl shoes,thick round glasses.(which i don't actually need) Then put on a black hoodie,put my hair in two braides and i was all set.

Oh if your wondering why i'm wearing it, it's because at my old school, i was ,all natural beauty,no plastic surgery or any crap like that wore eyeliner,and mascara,didn't wear slutty clothes,always something cute,and had girls envying me and boys drooling over me girls hated it so i got jumped one day.I got beat after school,so i transferred over to Konoha and dressed like this.

"Alright mom,i'm going now,see ya!". "Bye,have a nice day."

-To School-

"Hey guyz look who arrived! Ms,No Good!" "Hey look over there freaky ass with the Pink hair!" "The wanna be ugly bitch" "Ass Wipe" That's the insult that came shooting at Sakura when she walked in the she faced insults like this but she rather have this then getting beat up by popularity and beauty.

Instead Sakura came back with a smartass remark."Thank you everyone it's so nice to greet me like this,i feel so special and touched that i'm the spot light,(Pretending to wipe a fake tear,)Thank You."

"Does this girl think we like her?,or is she just born stupid?"Karin asked."IDK But i think she just have shit in ear."Answered Kandi."Either way she's just a dumb-ass,let's go before her nasty ugliness pass on us."Yelled Karin.

Then her and her ass kisserz followed her down the hallway."See ya -McSlut Slut."Sakura said quietly to herself then looked up to see her crush Sasuke.'He's so cute i wish i can go up to him and kiss him' Problem was he ignored her and if he did see her he give her that 'ewww'

she looked up and saw Sasori she was his maid. he was in the same school with her,he was a rich-ass boy that will last his family decades his mom was a lawyer,his dad owned a buisness,his grandmother wrote books,that sold millions, and his aunt was a wedding planner,as well as a designer even had her own clothing line.

Yes she still dressed like this also except she wore a maid dress but she still made sure she looked nerdy he wasn't as rude as Sasuke but he is rude he saw her out of the corner of his eye but didn't bother too to say hello,smile,wave or slow down just continued walking,with his pride clinging to him. Sasori and Sakura were the same age 18 so they have the same classes,but he usually ignores her unless he talks to her about work.

"Whatever" She then made her way to class,while some insults followed her also.

The only people that knew about how beautiful Sakura really was was Ino,Temari,Hinata,and Ten Ten she wouldn't let any one else know not even Sasori,or Sasuke.

"Hey Girlz"Sakura greeted setting her stuff on the lunch table and taking her seat next to her besties."Hey!"They greeted back."Hey girls you know Karin and Sasuke might go out?"asked Ino,the gossip queen."Nope and i don't care."Answered Temari the tomboy who putz up with no ones crap unless you are her friends,family or her boyfriend."T-that's cool."Answered Hinata the innocent sweetheart."Whatevez"Answered TenTen,the sporty angel."Oh really..."Sakura punk princess.

She was named this for her actions,the way she dressed and and her smart-ass remarks as well as her playfulness ,out of school she was like in school she was Good .

"Yeah,whoopz sorry Sakura."Said the gossip queen,Ino."It's alright...i guess." Then they changed the subject and chatted away happily.

-To Akatsuki-

"Yo Sasori! isn't that your maid?"Asked a curious Deidara,who was the lady killer of the group."So what if it is" Answered the ice prince."Nothing just wondering." "She's ugly!" Yelled Hidan the psyco manwhore ."How rude!"Answered the Konan,aka the blue-haired beauty,also Pain's girlfriend the leader of the group

The scary-ass blue fished laughed. Kazuku payed no mind and look through his money,known as cheap-stake."Hn,that's the girl that likes my brother."said Itachi the mysterious... Weasel jk he's just the mysterious dude ,Tobi the 'good-boy' said"Tobi thinks she's pretty."Whatever" Said the creepy plant dude,Zetsu.

Then the bell rung.

**How was it?Was it good have other fanfics on YouTube ,my channel is MegaYoshiDino i hope you enjoyed**

**this for a short chapter,and tell me if you want me to continue ..Bye for now**


End file.
